What are the Colors of the Sky at Sunrise?
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer Reid is an old man who lives alone and sadly is totally blind. His third child, Heather has brought her daughter Amy, to spend the summer with him before she goes off to college. See how Amy learns the values of love and life.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

"_Love can be found in the most unexpected places."_

The long, one lane road to grandpa's house was like driving on a different planet. That morning I was in New York City surrounded by tall buildings, noisy cars, thousands of fast-moving people and tons of shops and things to do. Here, however, was just a road and endless miles of nothing. A small car was driving down the empty road and soon enough it passed a sign that said "Lexville 1 mile."

"Amy, remember that you're grandfather is blind so mind your manners and help him" said Heather Reid, Dr. Spencer Reid's third child. Amy crossed her arms and huffed, she didn't want to spend her vacation before she starts college in the middle of nowhere. Her original plans involved going to Miami for partying and hanging out with friends. Then spend the rest of her summer doing nothing in the city but hang out with her friends before they go off to college. But no…her mom want her to go to live with her grandfather because she needs an "adjustment on her attitude" and "A little time without friends and her cell phone could do her some good."

Amy sighed and soon saw the small town where her grandfather lived. She never really knew him that well, even though her mother and father always talked about him. He wasn't a social man but was very kind and gentle. He used to be a FBI agent which surprised Amy. Despite that she knew almost nothing about him or her grandmother who passed away years ago. Amy's mom blames that on being in the city too much and not having time to visit because of work.

Amy looked out the window and saw several buildings. A diner, a few stores, a school, a local bar, a small playground and park, a supermarket called "Emma's food and supplies", a library, a theater, a bank, a post office and plenty more small shops. The place, in Amy's mind, was a deadbeat ghost town.

There was hardly anything there she might as well be living on the moon for goodness sake. She sank more into her seat as her mother drove passed the town and towards the widely spaced houses that were nestled in the country side. After several more minutes, her mom turned onto a driveway to a large house that had a greenhouse on the side. The house seemed nice; it had two floors and a front porch with a garden in the front of the house. Overall it looked like a well-kept house. Neat and organized.

When her mom stopped the car, they both got out and opened the trunk to get Amy's belongings.

A few moments later an elderly man opened the front door. He was tall about six foot, he had on a dark blue sweater vest with a brown long shirt under it. Tweed brown pants and miss-matched socks. His eyes were covered by dark glasses and his had a cane in his hand. His hair was grayish but it still had some brown color in it. His face had some wrinkles, mostly around the corners of his mouth, some on his brow and cheeks. Maybe a little around the eyes but his dark glasses hid them.

Gently he tapped his surroundings and proceeded down the three steps so he could greet his daughter and granddaughter.

Mom ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "Heather, it's so good to see you" said Spencer as he gently kissed her cheek. Though Spencer was blind, he has trained himself to see things out with sounds and touch. In this case the sound of his daughter's voice made him know where she was and where he cheek was. Deep down, he missed his sight and longed to be able to see color and most of all the faces of his dear children. But just hearing their voices made his heart and soul soar with happiness.

"Was the flight ok" he asked.

"Oh it was fine we made great time. Oh Amy come over and meet your grandfather."

Amy dragged her feet to stand near him. "Amy this is Grandpa Spencer, my father. I know you haven't had the chance to really get to know him but he has so many wonderful stories about his years in the FBI and I know you'll have fun her and maybe make some new friends."

Spencer smiled and lifted his hand to shake hers in a polite first greeting. Amy gave him a quick shake. "So I'm…where should I put my stuff?"

Spencer gave a soft smile, "My friend helped me put a room together for you on the top floor in your Aunt Rosie's old room before she went off to college."

They filed into the house; Heather helped him so he didn't trip. Amy gave a quiet sigh, this was going to be a long summer.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

As they entered the house, Amy looked around and saw how organized and neat her grandfather really was. The living room was a dark green with a large, cushy armchair and a small fireplace. The walls were lined with books and more books. It was like walking into a library. On the mantle of the fireplace was a series of framed photos. On the far left was a group portrait of people who she didn't recognize, yet she could tell one of them was her grandfather because the man in the picture had the same kind of outfit on that her grandfather was currently wearing, just tweed and sweater vests.

There was another picture of a woman and a young boy with long brown hair and glasses. They looked happy in the picture. Next to it was another picture of the same woman but two men. One looked like the man in the group picture which Amy knew was her grandfather. But she didn't recognize the other man. As Amy looked around the living room she could really see that her grandfather was quite the avid reader. There were books all over the place, but they were still in neat piles or stacks.

"Amy, come on we should set up your room" called her mom.

Amy ran upstairs to see her room for the next few months. The upstairs area had four rooms and a bathroom. Amy's mom was in the one next to the bathroom. Inside was a room painted lavender and had blue furniture. It looked like she stepped into an enchanted forest because the walls had trees and flowers painted on the purple walls.

Her grandfather stood in the room with a smile on his face, "Your aunt was always creative, even though I can no longer see, I still remember what this room looks like. Rosie loves to paint; I remember when she told me she wanted to be an artist when she was applying to colleges. Though…I wish I could see her artwork." He gave a sad sigh but still smiled, "Heather why don't you and Amy put everything away. I feel rather tired right now and my ankles are acting up again."

Mom kissed his cheek, "Sure dad, you go and rest." He left the room and went into the master bedroom at the end of the hall.

"How old is grandpa mom" asked Amy.

"Oh he is almost ninety, and still going strong" she laughed.

For the rest of the afternoon, mom set up the room by putting clothes away and dusting all the furniture for good measure.

When it started to get dark outside, mom started to make dinner. Amy on the other hand was all thumbs when it comes to cooking. Mom made everyone some roasted chicken and beans.

Amy heard her grandfather come down the stairs. Despite being blind he had learned how to maneuver around his house safely.

"Oh Heather, thank you so much for making dinner" he said as she helped him sit in his chair.

"Of course dad."

They all sat down to eat and soon as dinner was over mom had to leave for a flight back to the city. She had work the next day and was going to take a late flight so she wouldn't be late.

Heather and Grandpa Spencer gave warm-filled hugs and then he said he loves her always. When she drove away, Amy's grandfather said they could go inside and read before bed.

Yet Amy wasn't much of a reader she really couldn't think of anything else to do. Her mom confiscated her cell phone so she couldn't message her friends. She sighed and helped her grandfather into the house.

Grandfather, sat in his armchair with a book with weird dotes on it. She noticed that he was touched every dot and looked like he was in deep concentration. "Um…grandpa, what are you doing?"

"I'm reading using Braille, I got a whole line of books like this so I could read" he said quickly.

Amy could sense a little annoyance in his voice. What is he so upset about.

"Grandpa are you okay…you seem upset."

He looked up from his book and looked in her direction, "Amy, I can hear everything in this house, I heard only your mother's footsteps around your bedroom so that leads me to believe that you didn't bother helping your mother. Secondly, you didn't help your mother with dinner at all; I could only hear her footsteps and voice. So to be perfectly honest I'm not too thrilled that you treat your own mother like a housemaid."

Amy sat on the small couch across from the armchair in shock.

"Its ten-thirty, time for bed."

"What but it's still early?"

"In my house, all my children…and that includes grandchildren go to bed at ten-thirty."

He started to walk upstairs and when he didn't hear her granddaughter move, he turned around sharply.

"I could call your mother right now and she could take more than just your cell phone away."

"But that's not fair!"

He smiled, "I just have been a father before Amy, so off to bed…NOW."

Amy huffed and walked up to her bedroom and slammed the door. Spencer chuckled, "Just her like mother at that age."

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
